


Embrace You Whole Inside and Out

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fisting, Belly Rubs, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because who doesn't like a little bit of fisting and belly rubs?





	Embrace You Whole Inside and Out

Slipping in the fourth finger as I stretch him out, I can hear Brian's beautiful embarrassed moans as I open him up while fingering his tight hole with one hand and stroking his belly with the other. Honestly I could do this forever, enjoying the soft wiry hairs on Brian's belly as my fingers run through in small circular rubs while pumping my fingers slowly in-and-out with the other at the same time like it's the best juggling exercise ever. He's trying hard not move his hips too much, but he's practically dancing on my hand, with his glorious hole clenching and un-clenching around me as my knuckles rub against the bundle of nerves that's making him lose it so quickly. God, Brian is so beautiful like this.

 

I lean down to kiss his belly, giving his gut more loving and sucking gently on a patch of soft skin on his stomach as I grin with lips still pressed against his skin - know that Brian is loving this as much as I do. Pulling away slightly I blow a little on the now redden skin just beneath my lips. Sitting up a bit more to look at him, I witness him slowly coming undone under my hands as a blush flush all over Brian's body. I slowly slip in my thumb and moans out as his hardened untouched cock leaks pre-cum. 

 

"That's it Brian, you're taking my hand just beautifully babe." I almost feel reluctant to pull my free hand away from his stomach to pause my belly rubbing session to reach for the lube to add more to my hand and wrist after pulling out momentarily before diving right back in in a slick but slow motion - making Brian moan louder as I fuck him deeper like this.

"You make the loveliest sounds Brian."

 

He opens his eyes to look down at me, almost as if he wanted to argue back 'No, you make even lovelier sounds when I'm in you' for the sake of being competitive, but with a slight turn of my wrist he throws back his head almost whining as I continue to thrust my hand into him. It's almost like I'm playing the world's sexiest instrument as I flow into a pattern of pumping my hand into him, knowing that he's getting closer and closer to that sweet release in the best possible way.

He looks so flushed and needy like this, sweating away as he smells so heavenly in this state - it just makes this whole moment perfect and wanting this to last. However, Brian's breath hitches with a whispered shudder.

 

"I-I'm going to- oh god..." He's getting close now. My other hand is on his hairy thigh, squeezing and leaning slightly on it for support.

 

"Shhh it's ok sweetheart," I nuzzle into his soft gut and kissing his soft skin because I could never get enough of him "you can let go, let go now Brian. You can come."

 

and just like that, he came beautifully as cum shot through and hit me and his stomach. I hummed feeling more aroused with the feeling of being marked liked this and just the sight Of Brian's after-glow, his face just looking perfectly debauched. 


End file.
